


The Birthday Curse

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Dany tries to throw Jon a surprise birthday party, what will she do when he comes home early?





	The Birthday Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScarletGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for one of the sweetest human being alive TheScarletGarden. Sorry, it's late. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but I was out of town and off the grid for a few days. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I want to say a big THANK YOU to my fellow thirsty bitch Enygma0710 for betaing this for me.

Dany had it set perfectly, it was going to be amazing. Or so she thought, because when do things work out that way when you need them to?

“Robb! Theon! Thank you so much for coming.” Dany ushered them quickly in the door.

“Dany, we brought all the stuff you asked.” Robb placed the bags down, he turned around and faced Dany once again, “are you going to tell us exactly what is going on now?” 

Theon flopped down on the couch, “yeah what’s going on, why the rush?”

“It’s for Jon’s birthday.” Dany walks over to a reclining Theon, grabbing him by the arm as she tries to haul him onto his feet.

“Hey! Watch it,” he whines when Dany pinches his arm still trying to get him up.

“Dany, I’m aware its Jon’s birthday today, but he swore, on penalty of death, that if any of us did anything for his birthday, well, that he would send us to the wall and push us off of it,” Robb said as he sat down next to Theon. 

“I know we all promised him that we wouldn’t do anything to celebrate, well other than the presents I promise him….”

“What kind of presents? Is it of the vibrating variety?” Theon asked lewdly, finally at least sitting up. 

Dany narrowed her eyes at him, “What?”

“What the hell is wrong with you man?” Robb asked. 

“What I’m curious to know what goes on in their bedroom, they seem like the vanilla kind.”

“Well I’m not interested in knowing about my brother in the bedroom.”

Dany rolled her eyes watching Robb and Theon bicker back and forth, “That’s enough, from the both of you.” Dany puts on her all-business face. “Now get up! ” this time she succeeds in at least getting Robb to his feet, “and start setting up. Jon will be home from work after seven. That gives us at least three hours to set up. Margaery should be here soon to help.”

“Yes ma’am!” Theon fake salutes and finally stands up. Robb and Theon start unpacking the decorations they bought. Robb starts to talk excitedly about where they should put the streamers and Happy Birthday sign while Dany makes her way to the kitchen to check on the food. 

She had it catered from one of Jon’s favorite Tsosie restaurant. Dany would have tried her hand at cooking it, but both she and Jon agreed that her cooking was less than stellar. Jon was definitely the chef in the relationship, not that Dany would complain, what women would? Jon had no clue as to what was going on, he was blissfully unaware. He probably thinks he is going to come home from work, eat the dinner he brought along with him and then head off to their bedroom for his present. 

The present is actually going to come much later that night, and Jon won’t be a happy camper and Dany knows that, but she felt that in the four-plus years that they had been together he should at least have one birthday party, and it was going to be for his twenty-eighth birthday. Even if it is the last thing she does, Jon will enjoy his birthday for once. 

~

Jon hated his birthday, always had. Anyone would hate their birthday if they thought it was cursed. It all started at his tenth birthday party when he ate so much cake that he threw up in front of the prettiest girl in the fifth grade and proceeded to be nicknamed Chunk Blower for the rest of the school year.

To most of his family and friends, Jon’s birthday curse was just something that they thought he made up, but at least Dany believed and that was all that mattered. At first, Dany didn’t believe him. But being together for four years now, she has been witness to each birthday disaster.

The first year they had been together, Dany’s kitchen had caught on fire while he was making them dinner and the fire extinguisher didn’t work, even though it was a brand new one. 

Their second year, Jon was at work and was cleaning out his desk and in his haste to quickly finish the task, he stabbed his hand on a hidden staple remover, and no amount of pressure or elevating his hand could stop the bleeding. He went to the hospital and had to get stitches and ended up waiting at the hospital until three am in the morning, finally being discharged when his birthday was officially over. 

Their third year, Dany had missed her flight back home from Volantis and Jon spent the whole day alone in bed watching Rocky I through V and Creed. 

But last year topped them all, Jon had managed to make it home from work without an incident, only to trip over the mat at the front door, knocking himself unconscious, again another birthday spent at the hospital, this time with a concussion. 

But this year, all Jon wanted was to go home, eat dinner with Dany, then have sex and go to bed. He knew it sounded callous, but It’s what she had promised him. No presents, no party, no family, no friends. Just Jon and Dany, alone. She really was the only present Jon wanted, the only present he really needed. Plus he threatened that he would re-enlisting into the Nights Watch if she did anything else. 

Dany had promised Jon something special for tonight and it really was the only thing getting him through his day. So he decided to leave early and head home. 

xxxx

Jon opens the front door and proceeds to hang up his coat. He was about to head into the kitchen with dinner when he suddenly feels two warm arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Jon!” Dany sounded stressed. “How come your home early?”

He turns around and wraps his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he can, “I left early, so I could come home to you.”

“Jon you are the commander, you should be setting a good example for the rest of your unit.”

“Aren’t you glad to have me home?” Jon jokes, pulling back to look into her eyes. He notices something strange pass through her eyes before she could hide what it is, like panic or disappointment. 

“Of course, honey, I was just working, you caught me by surprise.” 

“Oh okay.” Jon lets go of her completely, all of a sudden a wave of insecurities hit him. “You can finish up whatever you were doing. I’ll go set up dinner and I might go to bed early, I’m pretty tired.” 

He only takes a few steps before Dany grabs his arm. “Jon, come on, don’t be all broody. I’m glad your home early.” She pulls his face to hers immediately and kisses him, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Dany kisses him hard and deep before pulling back and smiling up at him. 

“That’s more like it, now this day is definitely getting better. Come let’s eat dinner and hurry up to the bedroom, what do you say?” Jon arches up his eyebrows suggestively at Dany. 

Jon notices the panicky look is back in her eyes, “Why don’t we forget about dinner and switch the order of things here.” She presses her chest against Jon’s whose body immediately reacts, who was he to argue?

“Or why don’t we just mix the two together and I just eat it off your body.” As Jon spoke he thought that he heard was laughter and then a muffled groan from the kitchen, he looks over Dany’s shoulder toward the kitchen door. 

Dany also hears the noise from the kitchen and tries to divert his attention quickly, “Jon?” she looks up at him with her eyes, the ones that get him every time. “Why don’t I take this to the kitchen, finish up the last of my work and you go and have a shower? And I’ll meet you there in a few minutes?”

“Can I convince you to join me?” Jon pulls Dany towards him again and starts kissing along her neck. Another muffled sound comes from the kitchen but thankfully Jon doesn’t notice this time. 

Dany almost agrees right then and there but then remembers the troops in the kitchen setting up the party that Jon doesn’t want. Dany had to come up with a plan and quick. “Go on Jon, have a shower, I promise I’ll be in the bedroom when you get out. You remember the surprise I promised you don’t you?” Dany tries to act seductive but internally was freaking out. 

It seems to work because Dany can feel his body react against hers. “Maybe you should make that a cold shower?” She teases. 

“Alright, alright, meet you on the bed in ten minutes.” 

xxxx

Dany stood right there, watching Jon as he headed up the stairs. She waits to hear his footsteps heading towards their bedroom before running into the kitchen. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck….” Dany murmurs to herself as she pushes through the swinging door. “Alright, none of you say anything.” She whispers frantically, looking at Robb, Theon, and Margaery. 

“Dany, you have to admit this is funny. I mean we have been here for twenty minutes setting up a surprise birthday party and he shows up like an hour and a half early.” Margaery looks like she is about to break out into uncontrolled laughter. 

“Actually I’m glad he showed up early,” Theon offers. “This way I get to see Robb almost throw up at the thought of his brother eating food off of not so decent places.”

“That’s enough all of you.” Dany’s whisper getting a little angry now. “I’m going to try to keep Jon upstairs for as long as I can. Don’t let anyone ring the doorbell. One of you is going to have to stand outside and let people in. They should start showing up at seven thirty.”

“How are you planning on keeping Jon occupied? He isn’t exactly known to stay put for long periods of time.” Robb asked. 

“I’m sure I can think of something.”

“I’m sure you can think of something too, something that has a little nakedness plus a bed.” Theon was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. 

“You’re going to…” Robb couldn’t seem to find the words. Although Dany couldn’t blame him, it’s not like she likes the thought of her brothers Rhaegar and Viserys having sex. 

“Well if you got a better idea, please let me know?” Dany suddenly hears the shower turn off, “Shit.” She bolts from the kitchen and runs upstairs to her bedroom. She jumps on the bed, barely making it on time out of breath, as Jon steps out of the bathroom. 

“Hey, you alright?” Jon noticing her heavy breathing. 

“Yes, why? I’m fine.” Dany says in rush, with a panicked look on her face. 

“Umm, you just look a little out of breath, that’s all.”

“What no! I’m fine. I’m heaving, because I’m just thinking off all the things we’re going to do, getting excited. Now get over here.” Jon looks at her skeptically at her change in demeanor. 

That’s when Dany notices that Jon is wearing black boxer briefs and his hair is still damp from the shower, his curls are ruffled sexily, and his smell, Dany loved Jon’s smell, she always felt like he smelled like the woods after a thunderstorm, clean and elemental. Suddenly keeping him occupied didn’t seem all that hard. 

Jon sits down on the bed next to Dany, “So, where is this surprise you promised me?”

“Oh, you want your surprise do you?” Dany feints innocence, as if she doesn’t have any idea as to what he is talking about.

Jon rolls both him and Dany on the bed with him facing down at her, he runs his hands down her arms to her hips, pulling her closer, “I don’t need anything more than what is right here in front of me.” He whispers in her ear before nibbling on it. 

“Sweet talker.”

“Tease”

“I love you, Jon.” Dany looks up into his chocolate eyes, and brushes aside one of his curls, “Happy birthday.” She kisses him on the lips and pulls away, “now about that surprise.”

“There really is a surprise?”

Dany laughs at his eager expression. “Yes, my love, now wait here.” Dany pushes him off of him and stands up off the bed. Jon makes a move to follow her, “don’t move!” she pushes him back down on the bed sending him reclining backwards. She moves over to their dresser drawer and pulls out her surprise making her way to the bathroom. 

“Okay, I can do this, I just need to change and then go back in there and keep him distracted for a bit, tire him out, maybe get him to take a nap. Shouldn’t be that hard, I guess. Well as long as those numbskulls downstairs don’t do anything to mess this up.” Dany brushes a wisp of hair away from her brow as she finishes coaching her reflection in the mirror. 

Dany starts to pull off her clothes when she overhears Jon walking around in their room, in a panic Dany jumps, throwing open the bathroom door in her bra and jeans around her ankles, almost tripping. 

“Jon! Where are you going?” Dany yells before she even looks to see what he is doing.

“Umm, I was just going to charge my phone.” Jon holds up his phone.

Dany’s heart slowly stops racing, she had to calm down, or else Jon would catch on that something was up. 

“Is this my surprise? You in a bra with jeans around your ankles?”

Dany looks down blushing, “ah, umm…,” she is at a loss of words, ‘crap think of something you idiot’, Dany says to herself. 

“Because if it is my surprise, I like it,” Jon says as he walks towards her. 

“Jon don’t move, now get back on the bed and let me finish changing.”

Jon grins and sits back on the bed, “yes ma’am, whatever you say.” Dany closes the door once more to the sound of Jon laughing. 

Dany changes into the red teddy that Margaery had helped her pick out a few weeks ago. Dany lets down her hair from her ponytail and adds some quick lipstick and sprays herself with the perfume that drives Jon crazy, she quickly checks herself in the mirror before heading back to Jon. 

Jon thought Dany in a bra and jeans was sexy, but nothing compares to the sight in front of him right now. Dany had on red sheer lingerie with a plunging neck, “Wow.” Jon said, that was all he could come up with at the moment. 

“So what do you think? Good present?” Dany asks. No one had seen this side of Dany, and if Jon had anything to say about it, no one else ever would. Dany in lingerie was the hottest fucking thing to Jon.

“Very…ummm…” Jon clears his throat, his cock gets harder under his boxer briefs resisting the temptation to adjust while he stares at Dany.

“I’ll take it that this is a good present?”

“Yes, a very good present.” Jon finally says when his brain begins to function again. Jon reaches out towards her and pulls her to him. 

Dany smiles back and crawls up to Jon, straddling his waist and kisses him sweetly on the lips and snuggles into his chest. Jon glides his hands down her back cupping her ass, pushing her down hard onto him, knowing that she can feel his arousal. 

Dany rubs herself against him impossibly getting him even harder. Jon could feel her wetness seeping through the flimsy layer of fabric, “Gods, Dany what are you doing to me.” She bucks down hard in response, “fuck.” Not being able to stand the torture any longer, he grabs her by the neck and pulls her face to his. 

“Happy birthday.” She whispers right before their lips meet. 

Jon kisses her like he can’t get enough of her. He bites her lips and starts sucking on her tongue. Dany pulls away as Jon trials his kisses down her neck, “yes.” Dany groans when Jon runs his tongue across the spot behind her ear that drives her wild. 

She reaches down to his boxers, playing with the elastic waist. 

BANG!

Dany’s hands freeze.

“What was that?” Jon pushes Dany’s hands away, he starts to sit up slightly, listening. 

“What was what?” She asks, ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m going to kill those three. They can’t even keep quiet when they know Jon is just one flight of stairs away.’  Dany brings her hands back down to his waist, trying to slip her fingers slightly underneath. 

“You didn’t hear that loud banging sound?” Jon looks around the room as if the noise came from the closet.

“I didn’t hear anything.”  
~  
BANG!

‘Shit, what the hell are they doing down there? Remodeling the kitchen?’ 

“Dany I think someone is in the house.” Jon tries to get Dany off of him, but she doesn’t budge. 

“Oh, that noise?” Jon looks at Dany like she is crazy.

“Aye, that noise.”

“Don’t worry about that baby,” Dany pushes his shoulders back onto the bed, “It’s just the neighbors, they are building a deck in their backyard.”

“Joer and Ollena are building a deck?” Jon questions suspiciously

“Yup, Ollena told me about it earlier today. She said that it might be noisy and wanted to apologize in advance.” Dany distracts Jon by kissing him once again.

“Oh okay, then I guess,” Jon says between kisses. He finally starts to relax back against the bed. 

BANG!

‘I am going to fucking kill those three later.’ Dany screams internally.

Jon starts to push off Dany again, “Where do you think you’re going?” Dany tries her best to sound seductive but actually sounding panicking. 

“I’m just going to look out the window and see what’s going on.”

This time Dany aggressively presses him back into the bed. Jon looks up at her with wide eyes. Dany then shimmy’s down his legs, pulling his boxer briefs with her. 

“Dany, wait…” he croaks. 

“Hmmm?”

“I just want to look out the window and…”

“Jon, how do you expect me to suck your cock when you have your boxers on and your staring out a window?” Dany says aggressively. Jon’s eyes go from a chocolate color to coal in a split second. He loves it when she gets aggressive in bed. 

Jon didn’t think it was possible but he got harder as Dany pulls the boxers the rest of the way off and takes a chance to admire her body. 

The tiny red teddy she is wearing only accentuates her luscious body, her curvy waist and her pert breast peeking out. 

Once Jon’s boxers are tossed unceremoniously over Dany’s shoulders, she leans forward and rubs her breast across his chest, grinding her hips against his. She slides down Jon’s body, pausing to lick and bite her way down. 

“Ahh…Dany…”Jon moans, his hips thrusting up, his cock begging for attention. 

“Yes Jon?” Dany looks up at him, her mouth poised over his cock and smiles, Jon throws his head back to the pillow, no one could tease him the way she does. 

Dany resumes back to her task, she licks his cock once and plants a kiss on the tip, just as she is about to take him into her mouth, Jon grabs her by the arms and pulls her back up to him. Before she can protest, Jon flips her over, throwing him on top of her and begins kissing her again. Jon cups her breast and pinches her nipples through the fabric, which causes Dany to moan. 

“Jon, this was supposed to be about you.” Dany moans once again as Jon replaces his hands and fingers with his mouth. 

“Who says it isn’t?” Jon pulls the strap down, exposing her right nipple, brushing his thumb across the tight bud, “maybe this is exactly what I want right now.” Jon says as he pulls the other strap down, pulling the top half off, kissing his way down her smooth abdomen stopping only to plant a few kisses and licks around her belly button. 

As Jon grabs her hips, Dany helps pull down the rest of the lingerie down her legs, Jon lets his gaze wander over her now naked body, “your so fuckin gorgeous.”

Dany blushes, sometimes not being able to take a compliment like that especially when it comes from Jon, but at least she stop refuting them like she used to. 

Jon moves down her body, lying between her legs, gripping her thighs and pulling them over his shoulders. As Jon takes in Dany’s arousal and smell, Dany doesn’t seem to be in a patient mood and grabs the back of Jon’s hair and pushes his face towards her. 

Jon plans kisses on the inside of her thigh and begins to make a slow ascent toward her center. Jon kisses her along her thighs, changing from one thigh to the other building up tension. He plants a kiss right about where she really wants him. 

Dany grabs the back of his hair once again and thrusts her hips upward against his face and lets out a long, loud moan, which almost causes Jon to continue to mercilessly tease her. He finally latches onto her pussy and begins to suck and lick. He dips his tongue as far as he can and takes her clit and starts sucking again. Jon brings his right hand around, smoothly plunging two fingers inside of her.

“Oh Gods, don’t stop!”

Jon doesn’t, he thrusts his fingers in faster, feeling the tight walls wrap around him, pulsing against his fingers. 

“Yes Jon!” Dany holds his head against her as her orgasm runs through her. Jon stays in place until she stops shaking. Dany still holding his head tugs at his hair to pull him up to her for a kiss. 

As they kiss, Dany can taste herself on Jon’s lips, “now it’s your turn.” She pushes him onto his back and settles herself between his thighs. 

She places her hands on his thighs and runs her hands towards his hard cock with a slow and gentle motion that was definitely driving him crazy. When she reaches her destination she tenderly takes it in her hand and begins to stroke it up and down. 

“Dany…” He moans as she increases the pressure and speed of her hand. 

Dany leans in and plants a kiss on the underside of his cock, following by licking around the head. Deciding that she has teased him long enough she takes his cock into her mouth, sucking lightly to start, gradually increasing the pressure. Reaching down, she fondles his balls, squeezing gently just the way he likes it. 

She keeps at it for a for a few more minutes before she hears him moan and talking, “Dany, you have to stop…before I…” She knows he is close and doesn’t want this to end just yet, and with one last long lick, she pulls away. 

She slithers back up his body and kisses his chest along the way, before kissing and nipping him along his neck. Jon grabs her by the hips and flips her over, his cock poised at her entrance, “Oh.” she gasps, surprised. 

He kisses her, demanding entrance to her mouth, which she gives without question. Dany moans against his lips as he rubs his cock over her, coating it with her wetness. Before she can say anything, Jon thrusts inside of her. He pulls back to look at her face as he begins to pump inside of her. 

“Gods, Dany you feel so good.”

Dany wraps her legs around his waist pulling him further into her, “harder,” she groans.

He complies, sucking his way down her neck to her nipple, which he takes into his mouth, “Gods, bite me.”

“Bite you?” he asks, knowing exactly what she wants, “like this?” he softly bites on her nipple, pulling with his teeth before biting with more force. 

“Yes, yes, just like that,” he feels her quivering around him, her breaths sharp and short. Just as he sends her careening over the edge, He quickly. He suddenly pulls out of her and before Dany can whimper at the loss of contact, Jon flips her over onto her hands and knees and enters her from behind, driving into her hard. 

Dany tries to meet his thrusts equally, she can tell he is getting closer, “Come on baby, let go.”

He grabs her hips and his thrusts become less predictable and more erratic before he thrusts one last time and comes inside of her. 

They both fall sated onto the bed. Dany pulls back the covers and they climb underneath, both exhausted. Jon pulls her to his chest as his breathing slows and kisses her on the forehead. “That was one hell of a present.” He exclaims.

Dany smiles and pulls him closer, “well it ain’t over yet.”

“There’s more?”

“Oh there’s always more.” They lie in silence for a few minutes, and Dany feels herself start to drift off, right before she falls asleep, she remembers the people waiting downstairs. The last thought in her head is that she will rest for a few minutes before the party. She just needs five minutes. 

Jon slowly wakes up and looks down and sees Dany wrapped tightly around him. He smiles at the memory of her present to him and couldn’t wait to get back to it again. This was turning out to one of his best birthdays ever. Nothing bad happened. He reaches for his phone to see how much longer before the day is officially over. He sees it’s a quarter to eight. If all goes well, the only thing that will happen for the rest of the night will be to eat dinner and then get back to Dany. Jon couldn’t help but feel satisfied. 

Jon suddenly hears a knock on the front door, the door being opened and then muffled talking before silence. 

‘What the fuck? There is someone in the house. The banging from earlier was someone breaking in.’ Jon thought. Usually he wouldn’t react this way but he knew immediately that it was his birthday curse, striking again. 

Jon wasn’t going to let this ruin his day. He disentangles Dany from his arms, she rolls over and hugs a pillow to her chest. Jon finds his boxer briefs at the end of the bed and pulls them on. He makes his way to the closet and pulls out a metal baseball bat that he made Dany keep around in case he is not home and she needs protection. He was going to make sure those bastards get the fuck out of his house.

As he walks out of the closet Jon notices that Dany has awoken and is staring at him strangely, “I think there is someone in the house,” he whispers. “Stay here.”

“Someone in the house?” Dany’s brain is still foggy from sleep and tries to process the information. She looks over at the clock, quarter to eight, ‘Shit the party!’, 

“Jon wait,” but he is already out the door. Dany jumps out of bed and runs to grab a robe and pulls it on while running after Jon. 

When Jon reaches the top of the stairs, Dany appears out of the bedroom, “Dany, go back, close the door and wait in the room.”

“Jon wait, come back to the room for a minute.” 

“No, these bastards are going to get what’s coming to them.” Jon turns and walks down the stairs with a bat in hand. 

Halfway down the stairs, Jon’s adrenaline starts to turn to apprehension.  What if they have guns? What if there are too many of them? I know I could handle them, but what about Dany? I should have thought this out better before charging down here with what a bat? 

As Jon reaches the bottom, he peeks around the corner, and there sitting in the living room are all his family and friends. As he steps around onto the landing overlooking the room, Dany is suddenly at his side. 

“Happy Birthday, Love.” she grabs his hand, because Jon isn’t moving with his mouth hanging open. 

At that moment, Theon turns around and notices Jon standing on the stairs in his boxers, baseball in hand. 

“Hey,” he points out, and of course everyone has to turn around and look at him. 

“Surprise!” comes the scattered yells of the partiers.

Jon sheepishly lowers the bat, looking down to see Dany with an impish smirk. 

Of course, Jon wasn’t all that happy about the party at first. But he came around, after, he changed and left the baseball bat upstairs. Jon didn’t blame his birthday curse on the mishap, but instead on Dany’s ability to fall asleep anywhere and at any time. 

And of course, Jon will never live down the embarrassment of being caught on the stairs in his underwear, by all this family and friends, because it was caught in picture form by about 7 camera phones. Dany has her favorite one, with his mouth hanging open in shock, with her hiding behind, holding his hand, laughing hysterically. She framed it for him for Christmas and he proceeded to hang in the closet. But now with the birthday curse broke, they can at least celebrate all his future birthdays. Though nothing will be able to beat his surprise birthday party, but they sure could try.


End file.
